Tragédia
by Saint Nemui
Summary: YAOI: Hyoga/Shun. Hyoga executa um triste plano, pelo bem de Shun.


**Tragédia**

* * *

_Notas: História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Presente para Felipe._

* * *

Ele me esperava quando entrei. Era uma situação nova para mim. Nunca imaginei que ele ficaria parado em um lugar feito um cachorrinho manso, quando havia outra pessoa vindo em sua direção. Havia ali um sofá branco com três lugares, que fiz questão de ocupar. Estava exausto. Uma almofada virou meu travesseiro, e a coluna estralou um pouco quando deitei.

"Espero que esteja confortável. Quer que eu busque um chá para você?"

"Ah, sim, por favor... Com limão, gelo e açúcar, uma colher não muito cheia", respondi à provocação.

"Você está muito bem, considerando a situação."

"Não. É só que algumas pessoas precisam continuar fortes. Imagine várias casas geminadas. Sabia que, se uma delas cai, a estrutura de todas as outras fica comprometida? Certa vez, construímos cinco casas assim na minha aldeia. Uma caiu, e então... foi efeito dominó. Mas a última casa não. Ela tinha paredes um pouco mais reforçadas e aguentou o tranco."

"Então você é a casa com paredes reforçadas."

Bem que eu queria ser. Ser o mais forte naquela situação era tudo menos fácil. Eu forçava a minha mente, tentando imaginar ali uma televisão e eu diante dela, embora não estivesse acostumado a ficar em frente à tela. Mas é que ver um filme ou uma peça de teatro e colocar-se num lugar seguro como a plateia não dói. Desde que comecei a encarar aqueles dias como uma longa peça de teatro, senti que conseguiria passar por tudo aquilo.

"Hyoga?"

"Sim?"

"O que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar?"

"Eu voltaria para a Sibéria. Aliás, é o que pretendo fazer quando as coisas acalmarem."

"Mas vai esperar, não vai?"

"Não. Vai levar tempo. Vai levar tempo demais. Talvez, leve uma vida inteira."

"É, talvez."

"Não esquenta. As coisas sempre se ajeitam com o tempo, por bem ou por mal. Sabe disso."

Ele não respondeu. Nossos encontros eram marcados por vários silêncios entrecortados de planejamentos para o futuro. Futuro. Essa era uma palavra engraçada. Normalmente as pessoas passam suas vidas preocupadas com o que farão em um, dois ou até dez anos. Carreira, aposentadoria, saúde. Um bando de neuróticos bitolados em viver mais. Nosso planejamento passava longe de tudo aquilo, pois nós sabíamos que não precisávamos nos preocupar com coisas assim em nossas vidas.

As ações já estavam praticamente certas, de modo que restara muito pouco para conversar naquele tempo. Havia poucas coisas a serem ditas, embora houvesse muitas que nunca foram ditas. Nem seriam. Eu supus que isso fosse bom quando conversei sobre a nossa falta de assunto. Poder passar o tempo em silêncio, como se morássemos na mesma casa, era bom. Nenhum de nós se sentia sozinho, apesar de caminharmos separados.

"Quando você vai partir?", perguntei, apenas para confirmar.

"Amanhã, eu já disse. Espero não atrapalhar os seus planos."

Neguei com a cabeça. Ele sabia muito bem que eu mentia.

"Tanto faz ficar um ou dois dias a mais."

"Para mim, faz diferença."

"Eu sei. Mas e então? O que você fará depois?"

"Acha mesmo que direi?"

Ficamos em silêncio de novo. Esse durou até a hora de Shun retornar.

* * *

Dia seguinte. Shun disse que ia sair um pouco para tomar um lanche, e eu vi a oportunidade perfeita ali. Ikki me olhou como se fôssemos parceiros no crime. E não éramos? Eu me perguntei como é que certos bandidos podiam ficar tão tranquilos antes da ação, porque eu olhei para as mãos pouco depois de ele sair e notei que estavam trêmulas.

"Rápido", disse Ikki, e eu saí correndo para o armário trancado no banheiro para pegar o saco. Onde estava? Ah, sim. Ainda estava bem gelado, meio congelado, e eu quase surtei quando notei a consistência do pacote. Como eu poderia explicar depois? Ah, sim, eu sou um cavaleiro de gelo. Sempre me esqueço disso. Sempre? Não, por que eu estou pensando em besteiras? Eu deveria ser o mais frio de nós cinco, já que tenho cosmos de gelo, mas não, não sou um cara frio. É como Ikki disse em nossa primeira luta, quando estávamos lutando pela armadura de Sagitário. Ele disse que eu era muito sentimental por manter o rosário de minha mãe no pescoço. Aliás, cadê o rosário? No pescoço. Ufa.

"O que está fazendo, Hyoga, vamos logo!"

Rasguei o saco de sangue, espirrando sobre o chão e a cama. Tentei fazer parecido com o que via nas lutas e acho que me saí bem. Talvez. Ikki queimou o maldito plástico, deixando um odor horrível na sala. Corri para a janela e vi o bosque onde os doentes costumavam passear para se recuperar, perto de alguns caras que estavam protegendo a área. Não ia dar certo. Eles iam perceber. Não, não podia dar certo. O que eu diria para Shun depois? O meu melhor amigo! Mais do que melhor amigo!

Eu fui empurrado janela abaixo e tive de agir. Era difícil manter o cosmos imperceptível e correr sem ser visto por aqueles homens, mas tinha de conseguir e nocauteá-los, sem matá-los. Sem matá-los. Céus, isso era difícil. Mas era isso, eles eram as testemunhas perfeitas, dizer que um inimigo tinha entrado, tinha subido até o quarto e atacado nós dois. Sim, funcionaria. Era melhor assim. Era melhor para ele. Era melhor para todos nós.

Corri para o bosque, rápido o bastante para não ser visto pelas pessoas comuns. Lancei alguns golpes de gelo por toda a área e levantei a grande pedra. Quando estávamos planejando, chamávamos essa enorme pedra de lápide de gelo, pois seria nosso mais importante truque. A todo o momento eu jurava continuamente que aquilo nunca daria certo, que nós nunca enganaríamos alguém. Shun já devia estar a caminho.

Sujo com sangue, Ikki desceu e fitou-me. Disse que eu estava mais pálido que um cadáver, mas pudera! O que estávamos fazendo? Era uma loucura! Uma loucura, uma traição, uma mentira! Eu não tinha mais coragem para seguir adiante. Antes, no sofá do hospital, tudo parecia muito claro em minha mente, mas agora eu não tinha mais certeza se devia continuar ou não. Afinal, Shun tinha o direito de saber, não...? Afinal, quando eu mais precisei, ele estava lá, dando todo o seu apoio, arriscando a própria vida por minha causa. Eu acho que ele gostaria que eu fosse um amigo verdadeiro.

"Vamos logo, Hyoga!"

Ele estava vindo. Não... Não podia mais voltar atrás. De qualquer forma, o estrago já estava feito, e nós tínhamos de seguir adiante com o plano. Corri para a parte de trás do bloco. Ela estava lá, pronta, simulando um terceiro cosmos. Não sei por que ela tinha concordado também com aquilo. Ela não devia proteger o Shun também? Afinal, os deuses servem para proteger e revelar a verdade aos seus protegidos. Nós lutamos juntos em tantas batalhas que eu não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo.

Shun estava lá, na janela. Por uma fração de segundo eu vi a própria face do medo. Minha vontade era de ir até lá e dizer toda a verdade, que não era nada daquilo, que... Não. Ikki tinha razão. Nós tínhamos que continuar. Meu corpo inteiro tremia de medo, mas não dava para voltar. Ah, Shun... Saí correndo na velocidade da luz e, no mesmo instante, a bola de cosmos explodiu, junto com o bloco de gelo. Na superfície congelada, Shun podia ver o reflexo de Ikki, mas certamente estava pensando que o irmão se encontrava dentro do bloco. Discretamente fiz todo o gelo se pulverizar, para que não restasse mais nada. Talvez minha ajuda não fosse necessária. A explosão dos dois cosmos era suficiente para deixar uma gigantesca cratera.

Ele veio correndo, desesperado, sem saber que eu estava igual a ele. Ele veio, cheio de lágrimas e de perguntas. Eu disse o que tínhamos combinado. Saori disse o que tínhamos combinado. E ele reagiu conforme esperávamos.

* * *

Qualquer um que dissesse 'ele ia morrer mesmo' recebia palavras ríspidas. Shun tinha ficado amargo em muito pouco tempo, e eu ficava o tempo todo me perguntando se ele tinha descoberto a verdade. Mas Shun estava abalado demais para supor tamanha farsa. Ele era inocente demais, verdadeiro demais. Eu devo ter pedido desculpas mais de cem vezes e acabei ouvindo 'não foi sua culpa' para cada demonstração de arrependimento. Tinha vontade de dizer a verdade, mas não. Não aguentaria ver o Shun sofrer mais ainda. Chega. Uma hora, verdade e mentira não seriam tão diferentes.

Quando Ikki me sugeriu o plano pela primeira vez, tive vontade de socá-lo. Mas depois que ele começou a descrever o sofrimento pelo qual Shun passaria se continuasse cuidando do irmão, feito um companheiro no corredor da morte, comecei a perceber o quão sério ele falava. Causaríamos um enorme sofrimento para Shun para que pudéssemos evitar outro, muito pior e mais longo. Saori já tinha concordado com ele, mas precisavam de mais uma pessoa. Ikki comentou que sabia sobre como eu amava o Shun e disse: 'se você o ama de verdade, fará isso. É um sofrimento desnecessário'. De fato, era. Mas agora eu teria de guardar aquele segredo para sempre. Nunca mais poderia ser cem por cento verdadeiro com Shun. Aquela farsa era como uma maldição que me seguiria até a morte. Shun estava arrasado, e era a minha culpa.

"Pra quem ele trabalhava?"

"Estava sozinho", expliquei, rezando para que ele acreditasse. Não sabemos quem era, mas já foi. Acabou."

"Sim... Ambos estão mortos."

Ele se encolheu ainda mais, sentado na cama. Há três dias passava as horas ali, lamentando. Eu pedi a Saori para que os empregados me deixassem cuidar dele. Eu me sentia miserável, mentindo da forma como fiz, traindo a pessoa com quem mais me importava. Eu queria dizer para ele que Ikki estava vivo. Mas então... e aí? Shun perderia dias e noites procurando pelo irmão... um doente terminal. Isso só causaria mais sofrimento. E Ikki armara tudo aquilo apenas para aliviar o sofrimento do irmão. Uma morte rápida e indolor evitaria meses de sofrimento e sacrifício. Sabendo disso, Ikki resolvera morrer longe do irmão... De todos nós. E eu prometi que cuidaria de seu caçula em seu lugar.

"Vamos treinar?"

"Não estou com vontade."

"Bem, eu também não tinha vontade de treinar todos os dias. Sabe como é? Síbéria, cama quente..."

"Isso é bem diferente."

"É... Eu sei."

"Desculpe. Pode ir fazer suas coisas, Hyoga. Eu estou bem."

"Não, você não está. Sabe por quê? Eu vou te dizer: os seres humanos precisam de vitamina D. E essa vitamina só se consegue quando tomamos sol. Se você continuar enfurnado em casa assim, vai ficar com deficiência de vitamina D e, pior ainda, vai ficar mais branquelo."

"... Pensei que fosse dizer outra coisa."

"O resto a gente vai levando, Shun."

"Vai levando, é...?"

"Vamos sair. Ver um cinema, comer um lanche em algum lugar, qualquer coisa. Eu pago."

Como se eu pudesse aliviar tamanha dor. Eu nem consegui salvá-lo de Hades quando lutamos no inferno. Shiryu e eu ficamos correndo desesperados, atrás de todos, enquanto Shun sofria mais adiante. Que belo amigo eu era, depois de ele ter oferecido a própria vida para que eu sobrevivesse...

Shun suspirou, exausto. Apesar de não ter feito nada nos últimos três dias, devia estar cansado de chorar. É quando nós não temos mais disposição física para continuar lamentando, mas não podemos evitar. Eu me sentia mal por ele. Ikki estava vivo, ao menos por enquanto. Eu estava cometendo um crime imperdoável. Estava mentindo para o Shun. Eu podia muito bem aliviar-lhe a dor, dizendo que Ikki estava vivo. Poderíamos partir em uma viagem atrás dele e então, quem sabe, o sofrimento de Shun se apaziguasse. Mas não era justo, pois depois só pioraria. Seria doloroso demais tanto para ele quanto para Ikki.

"Não estou com vontade de fazer nada", respondeu ele, cabisbaixo. "Acho que só vou ficar aqui por enquanto."

"Tá... Eu fico com você."

Shun apoiou o corpo no meu. Eu o abracei, sentindo-me mais culpado ainda.

Shun, Ikki está vivo. Ao menos por enquanto... Ikki ainda está vivo...

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
